


Keeping Time

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years, three months, nineteen days, two hours, three minutes, and forty-seven seconds: that's how long it's been since I met you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthywarumono](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=filthywarumono).



> Prompt[s]: Toys, Bondage, Rough-housing  
> Comments: For Waru, for winning the Kyo x Kaoru Contest.  
> Wants Kyo and Kaoru to be rough-housing, leads up to sex. Toys can be used however I see fit. Kyo gets to have his revenge and take Kaoru afterward.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo  
> Song[s]: "Follow You Home" by Nickleback

Kyo POV

Eleven years, three months, nineteen days, two hours, three minutes, and forty-seven seconds: that's how long it's been since I met you. Crazy that I know, but all the same, I do. I only know because the second in which I met you was the second in which my entire life changed. I'd never looked at anyone the way I looked at you. And to this day, I still haven't ever seen anyone else in that light. You consume me... I can only hope you know that, because I'll never say it.

Tonight, you're sitting there, across the room from me, playing some video game with Die. I'm just watching. You already beat me enough that it became Die's turn. Toshiya and Shinya have already gone to bed, though I suspect they're really up talking about something instead, I can hear the low murmur of their voices from the next room, but I ignore the actual words. Rather, I watch your hands as they move over the controller; hands that I've always had a fixation with.

The things you do with them on my body are sinful. Since I finally told you how I felt, two years ago, you've used them in so many ways on me. Gentle caresses, angry grasps, passionate touches, loving embraces. Even just thinking about it has me slightly aroused. My tongue flicks across my lips and I slip off the bed and come to stand behind you as you win against Die as well. Always a winner... spoiled.

A small smirk covers my lips. You would never expect this of me, so you won't be waiting on it, you won't be ready. I could win, for once. Before I think on it too much, I spring at you, tackling you to the floor. The controller bounces on the carpet once and you yelp under me as we fall. Rather than just lay there, like I expected, you end up pushing me back, fighting with me to get on top.

Our breathing is loud, my cursing louder. But above it all, I hear Die shove the game station out of the way and laugh. We roll across the floor until my hip hits the leg of the bed. I grunt and you use the sudden pain of it to get the higher hand, turning me and pinning me, my hands over my head and your body pressing against mine, one leg between mine.

I can't help it. I just arch up into you, panting from the exertion of our little tangle. You freeze for all of a second before letting out a growl and then leaning down, claiming my mouth with your own. The kiss is like a lit match, providing flame to the gasoline I'm filled with. Even as your hand cups me though the fabric of my pants, I am still aware enough to hear Die's gasp.

He didn't know. No one did... until now. You hear him, I know you do. The way your body tenses over mine tells me that you heard him just fine, that you remember he's here with us. But then your hand is moving over me again, roughly jerking me off through my pants. I groan, hips arching, muscles flexing. What I don't expect is your voice, low and lustful, talking to Die.

"Die... hand me my controller, will you?" Even as you talk, you keep touching me. I just lay there, no longer interested in struggling to win this stupid wrestling match. But what the fuck do you want the controller for? Are you seriously going to keep playing while you touch me like this with one hand?

I get my answer faster than expected, your hands working to tangle the cord of the stupid game controller around my wrists. I start yanking and you just smirk at me, shoving the controller itself into my hands and tying the whole thing off. There is no way in hell I'm getting out of this without gnawing my way out. I growl up at you and you stand up.

You motion at Die. "Get out... we'll continue tomorrow with the game, okay?"

He doesn't even hesitate. He just stands up, steps over me, arching an eyebrow as he does, and heads for the door. "Have fun. But if I keep my mouth shut, you owe me."

I laugh then. "Tell them what you want. No one will believe you."

Die laughs and I hear the door open and then close. The instant it's shut, I whimper pitifully. "Kao... please."

You come back into my line of sight, but only for a moment. In the next moment, my vision is gone, the soft silk you're tying around my eyes blocking out my vision completely. I bite my lip then, knowing this is your way of making me pay for letting Die know we're together. Always, you win.

I don't even struggle when you unbutton my shirt and I only whimper when you take off my pants. I hear them hit the floor and I shiver in anticipation. More clothing falls to the floor and I know it was yours, the clink of your belt letting me know. My grip tightens on the controller as your mouth finds my nipple and you start sucking. Involuntarily, my body arches under yours.

I don't hear the lube ever open, but your wet fingers press at my entrance, cold with gel that can only be lube. My mind swirls with how you must look right now, just the way your face must be drawn in a grin for having won. I hope you like your prize.... fucker. The thought is loving.

Soon enough, you have three fingers in me, fucking me with them while I bite my lip so hard I'm drawing blood. I know you want me to scream and that's why I'm not. There's only so many ways I'll let you win.

You seem to know what I'm doing, because your fingers slip out of me sooner than I'd like. My cock throbs, aching for your touch in the air between us. I flex it, hips arching just before your hand pushes my hips back down. I whimper softly and you chuckle.

Something new prods at me and then pushes in. I gasp, body arching despite your hand being on my hip. The thing you push in is cool and there are ridges on it: a dildo. It's larger than you are, so I'm being stretched to my limits, my flesh aching from the fullness. But at the same time, there's intense pleasure. You keep sliding it in for what feels like forever and I wonder when it's going to stop. It's longer than any cock I've ever taken and tears fill my eyes at the almost-agony.

But I want it. You know I do because you know me well enough by now for that. I shudder somewhat violently, body shaking as I moan. You win... you always do. A moment later, you begin thrusting the toy in and out of me, taking it almost all the way out and then slamming it back in. The second thrust hits my prostate and I scream. There's no keeping it in, not when it feels like this.

You move your wrist like you've done this before and I wonder for a moment how many other people you've fucked with a dildo in your life. More than I care to know, probably. The next push of the gel toy wrenches my mind from any coherent thought. I'm a mess, crumbling and shaking under your expert hands. Even as your free fingers pluck at my nipples, move over my cock, and then cup my balls, I can't think. I can barely even breathe.

Just when I think I'm going to climax, you pull the toy from me, the thump of it hitting the floor echoing in the chambers of my mind. Unfair... cruel, even. My body trembles and I clutch the controller so hard I think I might break it. The plastic creaks beneath my fingers as my breath rasps heavily in the air. I open my mouth to complain, to beg, even. But before I can even get a word out, you're pressed against me, slipping between my thighs. A moment later, you thrust into me, having given me just enough time to be tight again.

You're merciless, relentless, the pace you set fast and hard. It makes me think you've been jerking off while fucking me with the dildo. You feel almost desperate and your breath is a feverish pant blowing against my neck. I want to touch you, but I can't, so I settle for wrapping my legs around your waist and arching into your thrusts.

When you find my prostate, it's by accident. But the way I tense up, the way I scream your name, it tells you all you need to know and you hit it again and again, breathing out your encouragement against my ear. Your lips tug at my piercings, teeth finding one and yanking hard. I scream louder than all the other times, back arching severely as I shudder violently, my cock releasing all over my abdomen.

As I clench and release around you, your hips begin to falter. You thrust harder, literally scooting me back across the low-pile carpet with the force. And then you're cumming, buried deep inside me. It's only then that I realize for the first time since we've started all this, you didn't use a condom. Two years, you've always kept that barrier between us and now it's gone. A surprise for certain... but not unwelcome. I always wanted to feel your cum warming me even after you pull out.

It's a minute before you move: I count the seconds in my head. I whimper when you pull out, sore, but still wanting. I'm insatiable when you get me riled up like this, and you know it. It isn't long after that you remove my blindfold and gently kiss me on the lips. Your fingers work the cord on the controller, untying it and releasing me.

I slowly sit up, rubbing my wrists and I finally see the toy. It's a deep purple dildo, flecked with silver confetti throughout it. About twenty bumps run around it in a spiral fashion. It's unique, I'll give you that. It's also about twice the girth of your cock. I wince.

"Did you enjoy it?" You see me eyeing the toy, it's why you ask.

"I did. But fuck, Kao... did it have to be that... big?" My nose wrinkles slightly and you laugh.

"No, but it is and you took it just fine. You're not even bleeding."

I turn a mock aghast look on you. "You thought I'd bleed from that thing?"

You shrug, looking innocent somehow. "I didn't know."

And just for that, I will exact my revenge upon you. Right here, right now. I growl. "You're mine, bitch." It's not that I didn't like it. It's not even that it could have made me bleed. More, it's that I want a reason to fuck your brains out, to get rid of the hard-on I'm still sporting, despite having cum just a few minutes ago.

I slide to my knees and push you roughly. Surprised, you topple onto your back and blink up at me. Understanding dawns in your eyes and your legs spread, a smirk on your face. Well, at least I won't have to fight you for it. You want it like the bitch you are... just like I did.

I find the discarded lubricant and spread it over my cock and then smear more on my fingers. When I push the first one inside you, your body tenses incredibly. A moment later, you're relaxed and panting heavily as I thrust the digit in and out of you. A second joins the first, stretching you until I'm sure you're relaxed. Your cock bobs between us, hard once more.

My hands grip your thighs, holding him as I position myself and thrust in with one push. Once I'm fully inside, I can't hold back the sigh of pleasure. You're so tight, so hot around my length. I stay there, gently rocking my hips as I lose myself in the stimulation. When I do pull out, you whimper under me, your eyes pleading with me to get it going.

I thrust back in almost viciously, our position helping me find your prostate almost instantly. You swear loudly, hands trying to find purchase on the carpet. I do it again and this time, I wrench a scream free of your throat. My thrusts are short and stabbing, your cries music to my ears. This is what it's always like to fuck you. No matter how many times I do it, I never get tired of it.

You're so hard you're weeping, the tip of your cock glistening with pre-cum, turning a ruddy red color. Leaning down, I keep the angle of my hips, but find your nipple with my mouth, teasing it until you claw the floor, your back arching. I know it's one of the most sensitive parts of your body and that's why I torture it. My teeth clamp down and you scream for me again, this time my name comes out, loud and clear. Now everyone knows I've exacted my revenge on you.

I keep sucking as I thrust, my hips jerking hard and fast, my hand finally falling to your length and fondling you. It doesn't take you long before you're sobbing as you cum in my hand. The throb of your ass around my cock is what does me in. I never can get enough of that feeling. I'm addicted to you in so many ways. I moan your name, thrusting in twice more and stilling as I empty myself inside you.

When I pull out, I collapse beside you and throw my arm over your abdomen. You turn your head and smile at me.

"Was it worth it?"

I smirk. "You tell me."

You laugh and I revel in the sound. Eleven years, three months, nineteen days, four hours, one minute, and seventeen seconds: that's how long it's been since I met you.

**The End**  



End file.
